He's Back: The Return Of Adam Copeland Vol1
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: She thought she could be happy. She thought he was dead. She thought wrong. He's back and he's more vengeful than ever!
1. The break out

**He's back: The return of Adam Copeland Vol. 1**

**Characters/Parings: Amy/Hunter; Trish/Andrew; Dave/Victoria; Adam, Randy, Michelle, Daniel and more later on.**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I only own Daniel. The rest, you should know by know (really)!**

**Summary: Amy Dumas thought her ex was dead. She thought she was happy. She was wrong. He's back and he's more vengeful than ever!**

**Author's note: This is the sequel to 'Amy's True Love' which became my most popular story to date. I'm so happy to do this for my loyal readers!**

_**Two weeks later, after Wrestlemania...**_

"Trish, are you okay?" Amy Dumas-Helmsley asked when she saw her best friend throwing up in the toilet.

The women's champion put her finger up, saying she wasn't done yet. Over the last two weeks, she's been feeling sick. She developed a fever, throwing up everything she ate and she's been gaining some weight. Her breasts, once full and healthy, were now swollen and tender, which leads to one thing:

Trish was pregnant again.

"Come on, Patricia! Let me know something!" Amy ranted as she was banging on the floor.

Trish sighed deeply. Just to make sure, she pulled out a home pregnancy test from her make up bag and opened the package. After reading the directions on the back of the box, she sat down on the toilet.

"Trish, are you okay? Talk to me!" Amy yelled while she was pounding on the door.

"I'm fine, hon. Go and see your husband. I'll catch up with you in a little while," Trish responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders before she left the room. Besides, she needed to go and see about her daughter, anyway.

"Mommy!" Angelina Summer Helmsley exclaimed when her mother walked into the room.

Amy picked her daughter up in her arms and kissed her on her cheek. She couldn't believe this little girl looked like her. Angie had her mother's red hair and her brown eyes. She also had her father's big nose.

"Daddy went to see Vince," Angelina said.

"Oh, he did? Do you think we should wait for him or we should go find him?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Let's wait. Have Daddy come to us!" the little girl exclaimed.

Just then, Hunter Hearst Helmsley walked in, wearing a lopsided grin on his face. Amy sat Angelina down on the floor and watched her leap into her husband's arms. She watched with joy as Angie laid her head against Hunter's shoulder.

"Have you been a good girl for Mommy?" Hunter asked while he smiled.

Angelina nodded her head before she drifted off to sleep. He laid her down on the sofa and motioned Amy to step out of the room for a moment. Once they got outside, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you," Hunter said when they pulled apart.

Amy smiled. "So that's why you pulled me out here, huh?"

"I didn't wanna compromise anything with our daughter watching us. I wanted you all to myself." he grinned.

"We need to find someone to look after Angie while we're gone, you know," she said with a giggle.

"I'll watch her," a female voice called from down the hallway.

Hunter and Amy turned around and saw Trish coming towards them with her baby girl in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Trish nodded her head. "I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. I'm gonna make an appointment with my doctor this week just to make sure."

Amy giggled. "That's good. Did you say you'll watch Angie tonight?"

"Yes. Miranda would love her company. Besides, I know what it's like to be alone with someone you love. Go and be together. I'll bring her back tomorrow," Trish said just as Hunter handed Angelina over to her.

"Are you sure you can handle two kids?" Hunter asked.

Trish nodded her head and smiled. "I did it before, I can do it again. Go on and get your romance on. I'll see you later."

Trish walked away, which left Hunter and Amy standing there, looking at each other seductively. Without a second to lose, he grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the arena, hell bent on getting his wife in his bed as soon as possible.

X

_**100 miles down, at a state prison...**_

Trying not to be seen by the guards, he took off running with several people right behind him. Minutes ago, the place was surrounded with prison guards and corrupt politicians who wanted to take over and wanted to turn the inmates in their own personal sex slaves.

He stopped for a moment, catching his breath while the others did the same thing. He slid down on the ground and wiped the sweat off his forehead. His feet hurt and his legs felt like they were on fire.

"Why did you stop? We need to keep going before they catch us," one man said to him.

He shot up and looked at him. "Look, I'm tired, okay? I just need to stop for a second. Why are you so concerned about the guards? You wanted out just as much as I do."

"I'm concerned because if I get caught, I'm not gonna be able to get out again. And you won't either if we don't haul ass!" another man said.

"He's right, man. No telling when they're gonna show up next," the next man said.

"We've gotta go! They're out to get us for sure!" the same main man exclaimed.

He stood up and glared at the men who helped him break out. "You listen to me. You helped me make my wife believe I was dead. You helped me escape. You're gonna help me get her back. In return, I promised you freedom and stability. Now, don't turn your backs on me or there'll be consequences!"

Daniel, one of the main inmates who helped him, stood face to face with him.

"We've gotta go!" Daniel said, more like screaming.

"Don't talk to me like that! I helped you out so show me some respect!" he yelled in his face.

"Man, let's go. We don't have time. If we get caught, you're the one who's gonna get the blame!" Daniel ranted.

He reached over and was about to slap him until flashing lights invaded their heated exchange. Without a second to lose, he bailed out, which caused the others to follow.

_Don't worry, Ames. I will get you back. I love you too much to let you go from me again, _he thought with a smile.

X

_**At a hotel room...**_

Hunter and Amy kissed and fondled towards the bed, ripping each other's clothes off in the process. Going from the arena to their room was exhausting because they couldn't get away fast enough. Their need for each other was too much to bear.

Once they reached the bed, both were already naked and aroused. Hunter pushed her down on the bed and grabbed her ankles. He opened her legs, leaned down and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Amy moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She felt the heat consuming her flesh when she felt his hands caressing her breasts. When his thumbs tweaked her swollen, sore nipples, she lost control.

She flipped him over on his back and moved on top of him. Moaning, she slid down on his member inch by inch, burying him to the root. Feeling drugged with affection, she began rocking back and forth.

Squirming underneath him, he hissed in pleasure. Holding her waist with his hands, he guided her movements and felt his climax coming strong. Amy was doing things to him like never before.

"Oh, my God! You feel so good!" she screamed as she felt little jolts invading her body and soul.

Hunter flipped her over on her back and pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs over his back and screamed out his name in the throes of passion. She dug her fingers in his back and moaned. Sweat was forming in her forehead and she was exhausted from the sheer pleasure.

He grunted and groaned while pounding into her more fiercely. She was so tired and so excited. The core of her throbbed with passion and desire. She nibbled on his earlobe and bit it gently. Spasms after spasms racked inside her body when she reached her climax furiously. He came right after her and together, they fell into an entangled heap.

Hunter pulled the covers up to their sweaty bodies and wrapped his arms around Amy tightly. She laid her head against his shoulder and breathed heavily, feeling the aftermath of their intense, almost furious lovemaking.

"God, that was awesome!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

He kissed her forehead gently. "You got that right."

"Did you say that because you love me or you just wanted to get me alone?" she asked with a smile.

"I would say both." Hunter pinned her down on the bed and smiled down at his blushing bride.

"I'm glad." she pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss, which led them to another heavy lovemaking session.

X

He stood outside their hotel room in a fit of rage. He balled his hands up in fists, wanting to barge in there and kick the shit out Hunter for making love to _his _wife. Amy was his. She was supposed to love _him. _

_That's okay, _he thought. _She's gonna be mine again soon enough. I'm gonna kill him and I'm gonna make her my wife. She belongs to me. Hunter doesn't love her the way I love her. I'm gonna make her mine again!_

Smiling, he disappeared into the darkness. Someday, he's gonna have her back in his arms. Things would be so sweet...

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I'm gonna make this story dark because in the following chapters, Amy will reveal some dark things about her relationship with Adam!**

**Please review!**


	2. What happened after the tag match

**I'm so happy to do the sequel! It's gonna take some time to catch on but hopefully it'll be just as good, if not better, than 'Amy's True Love' and my other stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I will go dark. Amy revealed what happened right before the Unforgiven Pay-Per-View!**

**Author's note: I'm going to be going in graphic detail about what happened with Amy while she was with Adam.**

**Enjoy!**

_**The middle of the night...**_

"_You're dead!" Amy exclaimed._

_Adam grabbed her by the throat and pulled her against him. His eyes were filled with rage and anger._

"_You're dead!" she repeated._

_Instead of answering, he leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. Amy kneed him in his groin and broke away from him, but he tackled her down on the ground and pinned her arms up over her head._

"_You're dead!" she repeated again. _

"_Look what you made me do, Ames. I love you but you don't love me. Well, I'm gonna make you love me," he demanded before he started ripping her clothes off._

"_Stop it! Leave me alone! Please stop it!" she pleaded but it fell to deaf ears. Tears were falling from her eyes when she ended up naked. _

"_God, you're so beautiful, Amy. I can't believe you're mine again. And, I'm not gonna let you go again!" Adam declared before he moved on top of her._

_After he removed his own clothes, he looked down at her and smiled._

"_We're gonna get married right after this. We're finally gonna be happy together," he said as he leaned down and kissed her._

"_No!" she screamed before he slid inside of her. She couldn't fight, she couldn't get help, she couldn't do anything to save herself. Her ex was back and he was staying..._

"Oh, my God!" Amy said as she sat up on the bed. Sweat was forming on her forehead and she was crying. That dream felt so real. It was like Adam was up under her nose.

"Baby, are you okay?" Hunter asked when he saw her sitting up.

She shook her head no.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked as he took her in his arms.

"It was about Adam again. I swear, it felt so real. It was like he was right over me," she said as she laid her head against his chest.

"Honey, it's just a nightmare. He can't get you. He's dead," he reminded her soothingly.

"I know. But, in my dream, he raped me. He held me down and I couldn't do anything. I was so scared," Amy cried softly.

Hunter kissed her forehead. "Does your dream has something to do with what happened a couple of months ago?"

"Yes. It was so disgusting. I never told anyone but you about this because I was so ashamed of myself. After Adam and Snitsky won the tag team match, I had to 'service' Snitsky..."

**Flashback**

"_Yes! We won!" Adam yelled._

_Amy just followed him. She was so disgusted with him right now. Winning the match was one thing but for him to force her to 'service' his tag team partner was way beyond the call of duty. The man she had to be with used to stalk her around and make disgusting sexual comments._

_When they got the door of the hotel room, Adam grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. _

"_Now, you listen to me. He won the match for us so I expect you to give him all of you. If I find out you did something stupid, I'll have you ass!" he hissed before the door opened._

_There he was, all six feet of him, looking at her with cruel intentions on his mind. Amy just wanted to hurl._

"_Gene, she came just in time. She's all yours," Adam said as he pushed her inside._

"_Thanks, man. We're gonna have so much fun together. Ain't that right, Ames?" Snitsky said while he was leering at her body._

_She shivered from his look. "That's right," she said softly. _

_Adam leaned over and kissed her on her cheek. "Have fun, babe. And remember what I said."_

_He left, leaving Amy alone with Snitsky. Without warning, he pulled her inside and closed the door behind them._

"_Are you gonna be a good girl and give me what I want?" he asked as he approached her._

_Amy backed up against him. She didn't wanna go through this. This was all Adam's fault. Why he had to turn into a complete jackass? _

"_You don't want me to tell Adam what you did, now do you?" Snitsky said as he cornered her by a wall._

"_Please. You don't have to do this. Adam doesn't have to know what happened. Just let me leave," she pleaded._

_He grabbed her by the throat and yanked her towards him. She looked in his eyes and saw a man getting ready to kill._

"_I won the match for Adam and he promised to pay me. Well, you're my payment. So I suggest you pay up now!" he yelled before he threw her on the bed._

_Amy was scared as hell. How could this happen? She rather sleep with Carlito than sleep with this psycho. _

"_You're gonna give me what I want and you're gonna give it to me with a smile on your face!" Snitsky screamed while he was ripping her clothes off._

"_Stop it, please! Don't do this!" she pleaded but it fell to deaf ears. He had her naked in a matter of seconds._

"_Damn," he said as he admired her body. "Edge was right. You are beautiful."_

_He removed his own clothes and moved on top of her. Amy just let the tears fall from her eyes when he slid inside of her. He didn't even bother using protection._

_Thank God she was on the pill._

_When it was over, she was so scared to move. Snitsky got out of bed and got dressed. Amy looked down and saw the bruises on her skin. He beat her up while he had his way with her._

"_You can go now, Ames. I'll tell Adam how great you was," he said as he opened the door._

_Without a second to lose, she gathered her clothes and got the hell up out of there. Once she ran around the corner, she slid down against the wall and cried her eyes out. What just happened was a nightmare. How could Adam put her up to this?_

"_What are you doing sitting on the floor butt naked?" a deep, male voice asked when he approached her._

_She looked up and saw Hunter kneeling down right in front of her. He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his finger._

"_What happened, baby?" he asked softly._

"_I just came out of Snitsky's room. He raped me," Amy said, more like crying._

"_Adam told you to have sex with him, huh?" Hunter asked. He helped her get up._

_She nodded her head. "I had no choice. They won the match so I had to 'service' him, no questions asked. I didn't wanna do this but he threw me on his bed and he..had his way with me."_

"_I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I could've been there," he said as he pulled her in his arms._

"_I don't wanna go back in Adam's room," she revealed._

"_Well, it's a good thing your things are in my room. Come on," he said as he led her away from the nightmare she had to endure..._

"I wanted to kill Snitsky for doing this to you, baby," Hunter said, anger boiling in his veins.

Amy leaned over and kissed him gently. "Don't worry about him. He don't bother me anymore."

"Is there some other things you need to tell me about your relationship with Adam?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I don't wanna get into it tonight. I'll tell you somewhere along the line."

"Okay," he said before he fell asleep. She, on the other hand, still felt uneasy. Something tells her that maybe Adam was alive after all.

X

_That's right, Ames. You told Hunter what happened, huh? But, you still ended up with him, _Adam thought, anger boiled in his veins. He threatened Amy with her life if she told anyone about what happened but she just had to open her big mouth. He had to find a way to get her to shut up without being seen.

_Don't worry, Ames. We'll be together again soon enough, _he thought with a evil smile on his face. Then, he disappeared in the darkness...

**Uh-oh! Adam will not let up, will he? More secrets will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Also, I need your help. I'm bringing George Michael in this story to help Amy. I'm gonna pair him up with another diva so that's where you come in. Because he's Greek, you only have a choice between two divas, one who happens to be Greek also. Here's your choice:**

**Candice or Maria (the Greek Goddess)?**

**The one with the most will be his love interest. **

**Please review!**


	3. More shameful secrets revealed

**I'm so happy with the results so far. Keep reading and keep voting!**

**Enjoy!**

_**The next day...**_

Amy couldn't sleep at all. She sat in the living room all night and reflected on what she revealed to Hunter. Her heart hammered with sorrow and fear because even though Adam was dead, he still haunted her dreams.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amy jumped off the sofa and went to the front of the room.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Trish. I'm here to drop Angie off," Trish replied.

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door, letting her best friend inside with her daughter in her arms. Angelina was sleeping against her shoulder while Trish sat down on the sofa.

"Did Angie give you any problems?" Amy asked as she took a seat next to her.

"No. She was asleep the entire time. So was Miranda," Trish said with a chuckle.

Amy was silent for a moment. Then she looked at Trish. "I told Hunter what happened."

"You did? How did he react?" Trish asked, looking surprised.

"Let's just say he wanted to kill Adam and Snitsky for using me like that," Amy replied.

"Is there something else you need to tell him? Or me?"

She lowered her head in sorrow. "There's some more things I need to reveal. Some things that I'd been hiding for years. Some things that had been haunting me for days after it happened."

What Amy and Trish didn't know was Hunter was listening to their conversation the entire time. He wanted to know what else Adam had done to his wife.

"Are you sure you wanna tell me this, Ames? You know you don't have to."

Amy nodded her head.

Trish laid her hand over hers gently. "Okay. You know I'm always here for you."

Amy cleared her throat. "The day after Matt defeated Adam in the steel cage match at Unforgiven, he got real upset with me. He started beating me up, calling me names and blaming me for his loss. When I tried to break up with him, Adam had something against me. It seemed as though I was trapped..."

**Flashback...**

"_All you had to do was to hit Matt with the suitcase and I would've won the match! No, you slipped up and he gave you the twist of fate!" Adam screamed in her face._

"_Baby, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say that? I'm so sorry for what I did," Amy cried._

_He slapped her so hard, which caused her to fall on the floor. She looked up at her boyfriend and saw fury in his eyes._

"_You're stupid, you know that? Sorry doesn't cut it anymore and you know it!" he yelled._

_She held her face in her hand and cried harder. She just couldn't do anything right._

"_Adam, do you love me?" she asked softly._

_He glared at her. "What the fuck is your problem, woman? Of course I love you!"_

"_If you love me, like you say you do, then why do you hurt me?" she asked._

_He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up against him. "How dare you say that? The things you say and the things you do make me hurt you!"_

_Amy managed to pull away from his grip and headed for the door._

"_And where are you going?" he scolded._

"_I think it's best if we go our separate ways, Adam. I know for sure you don't love me anymore," she said, tears falling from her eyes._

_She was about to leave when she felt the door slam. Adam turned her around and pushed her against the wall. She slid down on the floor, feeling the pain ebbing throughout her body._

"_You're not going anywhere, Ames. Not if I have something to say about it," he ranted._

_She looked up and saw him holding a videotape in his hand. Her eyes were open in shock._

"_What's that?" she asked, looking scared._

"_Oh, this? It's just a tape I made of you and Snitsky having sex," Adam said, smiling evilly._

_She managed to get up from the floor, using the table for support. She tried to get the tape away from his grasp but he pushed her back down on the floor._

"_Give me the tape, Adam!" she exclaimed._

_He laughed hysterically."I don't think so, baby. You see, I found a way to keep you under my control. This tape can make me a very rich man. I can expose you as a slut and a whore. The ladies will love me and the men will worship me. You, on the other hand, will be embarrassed and humiliated. "_

"_You can't do this to me!" Amy screamed. "I can't believe you made a tape of Snitsky raping me! HE RAPED ME!"_

"_That's not what he said, Ames. You gave into him willingly. He said you loved every minute of it. I have it all on tape!" he smiled._

"_I can't believe my boyfriend would believe a psycho like Snitsky! You can't possibly use that against me!" she yelled._

_He kicked her in her stomach. She curled her body up into a ball and groaned at the pain._

"_I can and I will. I can sell this over the internet. You'll be ruined. I'm gonna be a rich man. So, the next time you try to leave me again, I'm gonna get in touch with the production company. I'll see you back at the hotel, baby," Adam said before he left the locker room._

_Amy just laid on the floor and cried her eyes out. How could he do this? How could he possibly sleep at night knowing of the pain he had caused her? _

_Getting up, she opted not to go back with her boyfriend. She grabbed her things and walked out of the room, finding the man who meant so much to her..._

"That asshole. I can't believe he made a tape of you and that freak!" Trish exclaimed, which caused Angie to cry.

Amy took her daughter away from her best friend and cradled her. Soon, Angelina fell back to sleep.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Trish said.

Amy gave her a small smile. "That's all right. You were upset."

"So what happened to the tape Adam made? Did he sell it?" Trish asked.

"No. A certain someone managed to get to it before he could do anything with it..."

"_What the fuck are you doing, man? That's mine!" Adam exclaimed._

_Hunter snatched the tape away from him. "I'm doing what's right. You had no business making this in the first place!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about! Give it back to me!" Adam exclaimed again._

_Hunter dropped the tape down on the ground. Then, with his left foot, he stomped on the object with fury._

"_What the fuck?" Adam ranted with anger._

_Satisfied with the damage he created, Hunter looked at his enemy with rage in his eyes._

"_Like I said before, you had no business making this in the first place. And I know you made copies. I have friends who are destroying them right now."_

"_Why are you so concerned about my girlfriend?"_

"_She's one of my best friends. Amy's a human being, not a sex toy! You are a sick and twisted man. You'll do just about anything to keep her wrapped around your finger!"_

"_Damn right!" Adam smiled._

_Filled with rage, Hunter reached over and punched him in his eye, which knocked him down on the ground. Then, he took off, finding the one person who means so much to him..._

"Wow! Hunter was incensed!" Trish said with a grin.

"He would do just about anything for me. That's why I couldn't tell Adam about my relationship with my husband for a while. I had to protect him," Amy said.

_I love you, Ames. I don't wanna see you get hurt, _Hunter thought before he stepped back into the bedroom.

"So the tape was destroyed?" Trish asked.

Amy nodded her head. "Along with the copies he made. But, he still had me trapped. One time, he got so upset that Hunter destroyed the sex tape he made of me, he even locked me in his closet..."

"_Leave me alone!" Amy yelled as she ran away from him._

_Adam caught up with her and tackled her to the floor. He slapped her on the back of her head several times before he got up, grabbed her leg and dragged her to a nearby closet._

"_Don't put me in there, Adam! You know I can't breathe in there!" Amy yelled as she saw him opening the door._

"_This is what you get for telling Hunter about the sex tape! Now, you're gonna have to suffer the consequences," were the last words he said before he threw her inside._

"_No, please don't do this! Adam, I love you!"_

"_I love you, too. That's why I had to do this, baby. It's for your own good."_

_Amy curled her body up into a ball just as he closed the door and locked it tight. Immediately, she started choking, struggling to breathe. Because of her asthma, she had trouble breathing..._

"Why didn't you leave him, Ames?" Trish asked while she hugged her.

Tears were falling from Amy's eyes. "He would kill me if I did, Trish. And I believed him when he threatened me."

"How?"

"He put a bullet in my spine..."

"_It's over, Adam. I don't wanna see you anymore," Amy declared with some dignity left in her._

_Not surprisingly, he reached over and slapped her hard. But, she refused to stay down for long. She slapped him right back._

"_You bitch," Adam ranted. "Apologize right now!"_

"_Good-bye, Adam." she headed for the door. Before she even touched the doorknob, he pulled out the gun, pulled the trigger and saw the bullet tearing through her lower back..._

"Jerk," Trish scolded. "How could he go to sleep at night, knowing what he did to you?"

"And you what's fucked up? Last night, I had a dream about him. He raped me," Amy revealed.

Trish hugged her again. "Well, don't you worry about him, honey. He's dead."

Amy wished that was true.

X

"What are we doing, man?" Daniel asked.

"I'm gonna get you a job with the company. I want you to follow Amy everywhere she goes. I wanna know what she's been up to," Adam said, smiling.

"That's it? That's all you want me to do?"

"Try to struck up a conversation with her. Try to be her friend. Once you got her in your good graces, I'll move in for the kill. Soon, she and I will be husband and wife," Adam said with a grin.

Daniel gave him a fake smile, but he didn't like the plan one bit. Using him to get back what he lose was crucial. Daniel knew he'll go back to the slammer if he didn't go along with Adam's scheme.

"I'll do it, man. But, I don't like it," Daniel said with a fake grin on his face.

Adam smiled.

**The suspense keeps on coming! There's one more shocking secret Amy will reveal in the next chapter! And don't forget to vote on who George Michael's love interest will be. **

**Maria or Candice?**

**Please review!**


	4. Another secret and a surprising return

**I don't have a lot to say. Just keep reading because there is one more shocker! **

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: Voting ends tonight so get your votes in. The next chapter, George Michael's love interest will appear. This chapter, he will be revealed.**

_**Later on the day...**_

Amy was sitting in her locker room, preparing for her appearance tonight on RAW. Angelina was laying down on the sofa sleeping for the most part, things have been quiet around here.

Since this morning, when she told Trish about her terrible ordeal, Amy felt as though the weigh have been lifted off her shoulders. But a part of her was still living in fear. Even though her ex was dead, he still haunted her day and night. She couldn't go one day without looking over her shoulder.

"Ames?" a deep male voice asked.

She looked up and saw Hunter standing at the doorway, smiling. She returned his smiled and gestured him to come inside.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked as he sat down.

Amy nodded her head. "I'm fine. It's just that since I told you about my relationship with Adam, I have been feeling uneasy about it."

"Baby, you told me about what happened because you got tired of hiding it. You told me what happened because you don't wanna go through with the problems again. I understand your pain," Hunter said as he took her in his arms.

She laid her head against his chest. "I know you overheard me and Trish talking earlier. Did you hear everything I had said?"

He nodded his head. "I can't deny that. I wanted to hurt Adam for what he did to you."

She looked up at him with tears falling from her eyes. There was one more thing she needs to tell him. Something that had haunted her for years after what happened. Something that had been taken away from her.

"I lost a child," Amy revealed.

Hunter was shocked of what she said. "You lost a child? How did that happen?"

"Two weeks after Adam locked me in the closet, I found out I was pregnant with his child. I was shocked and upset because he threw away my birth control pills in the trash can. Immediately, I decided to keep my baby but Adam had other ideas..."

"_What the fuck were you thinking, Ames? Are you trying to keep down with the baby inside of you?" Adam scolded._

"_No, I'm not. And, besides, you threw away my pills. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't be pregnant," Amy reminded him. Tears were falling from her eyes._

_He slapped her. Really hard. "Don't take that tone with me, woman! Now, about the baby, get rid of it!"_

"_I can't get an abortion, Adam. I'm Catholic, in case you've forgotten. Plus, I decided to keep it. You don't have to have anything to do with my baby but I do," she said_ _with a little dignity in her._

_Adam slapped her again. "Get rid of the baby or I'll get rid of it for you! I don't want this baby. Get rid of the baby!"_

"_I'm not gonna do it! How dare you ask me to kill an innocent child? He or she didn't do anything to you!" she yelled at him._

_This time, he kicked her in her chin, sending her crashing against the table. _

"_If you don't get rid of the baby, I'll do it for you. A baby will not complicate my life. Just do as I ask and you won't get hurt!" he scolded._

_He slammed the door shut, which caused Amy to jump. That's it. If he doesn't want the baby, then she'll leave him and go somewhere else. She'll have the baby and raise it with someone else. Someone who really loves her..._

"What happened to the baby, Ames?" Hunter asked.

"I never had it. Adam found out about what I was gonna do so he ran me over with his car. At the hospital, the doctor told me I miscarried. I was so devastated with the news. I didn't even know the sex of the baby. Still, I stayed with Adam because according to him, I had nowhere else to go. For the first time in my life, I felt so vulnerable and weak. My world was crumbled. My life was shattered," Amy said. She cried harder.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish I could've been there. I wanted to raise the baby with you," Hunter said. Now he was crying.

Amy smiled weakly at her husband. She was so glad he was there. She realized telling him about her ordeal was easier than she thought.

X

On the outside, Daniel listened to everything she said. Guilt washed over his face. He couldn't do this now. He couldn't go through with the plan. He had way too much sympathy for her.

_I'm sorry, Adam. I can't do this to her. I'm leaving town and I'm not coming back. Our deal is off, _Daniel thought. Then, with a deep sigh, he left.

X

_**Later that night...**_

"What do you mean you're leaving, Dan!" Adam exclaimed.

"I'm leaving and that's all there is to it. I'm done with you," Daniel simply said.

"We had a deal!" Adam screamed.

"After I overheard Amy talking about losing her baby, I felt so sorry for her. I can't do this to her. I can't do this to myself, either," Daniel said while he was packing his bags.

Adam grabbed his arm. "Don't forget who broke you out of prison, asshole. I can easily send you back to the slammer."

Daniel snorted. "What makes you think that, Adam?"

Adam smiled. "I have my ways. I can ruin you again."

"I don't think so. I just found out I made parole. I'm gonna do right this time. My brother's given me a job and I still have my family. I'm done with you. Stay the hell away from me," Daniel said before he grabbed his bags and left.

"Son of a bitch!" Adam yelled while he picked up a bottle and threw it across the room, hitting the wall and breaking it in the process. He picked up another bottle and drained the liquid down his throat. He was pissed off and he was getting a headache. Now he's gonna have to do it himself, like he always do.

_Since Daniel won't help me, I'll just get Amy back myself! _He thought, anger boiling in his veins. He then threw the bottle down on the floor, breaking it to pieces.

X

"Trish, what did the doctor say?" Amy asked when she ran into her best friend down the hallway.

Trish threw her arms around her. "I'm pregnant!"

"Really? How far along are you?" Amy asked when they pulled apart.

"Almost a month. Can you believe it? Andrew's pushing for a boy this time." Trish laughed.

"I hope you do have a boy this time. Andy's needs someone to play with." Amy giggled.

Trish swatted her arm playfully. "Don't even go there, woman. Let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

The two walked down the hallway hand in hand until they heard something crash in one of the locker rooms. Growing curious, they crept inside and saw someone painting with red paint all over the walls.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry, Ames. You should know who I am, darling," he said in a strong British accent.

Amy and Trish was confused at first but when he turned around, they both squealed with delight.

"George Michael! What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she leaped in his arms.

"Hunter called me and told me everything. I dropped everything and I decided to come to see my two best friends," he said with his childlike smile on his face.

"How's Alicia doing?" Trish asked as she hugged him.

His face turned into sorrow. "She died in a car crash last year. I'm raising my twin girls alone."

(A/N: This is like a continuation from my story _I'll Make You Pay. _I decided to keep Lisa as Randy's wife but I made some adjustments this time around.)

Amy and Trish was shocked. Alicia Turner was the his backbone, his heart and soul, his everything. George really loved her. It was also a fatal blow to her daughter Lisa, the wife of Randy Orton and Amy and Trish's best friend.

"We're so sorry to hear that, George. How's Lisa doing?" Amy asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"She's taking it really hard. She really loved her mother. And things were finally going right for them both," George replied.

"I know what you mean. When I lost my mother, I couldn't do anything for days. I was so devastated," Amy admitted.

He wrapped his arms around both ladies and kissed both of their foreheads gently.

"Are you gonna get back into the dating scene?" Trish asked as they walked out the room.

"Possibly. I don't wanna rush into anything right now. I'm willing to talk to another woman, though," he admitted.

Amy smiled. "Well, you're in luck. Trish and I can find you some very attractive females to talk to. Are you game?"

George Michael smiled. "Darling, I'm game."

X

_She's hanging out with that fag? What a joke! _Adam thought as he saw them walking towards the catering area.

Holding a videotape in his hand, he was glad it was destroyed. He decided to sell it over the internet and expose Amy as a whore. Then, Hunter would drop her like a potato and she'll come crawling back to the person she really belongs with.

Disappearing into the night, Adam was satisfied with the damage he's about to cause. Amy will learn not to mess with the 'Rated R' superstar.

**The next chapter will be explosive! The videotape with Amy will be on all over the internet but the reaction will not be what Adam wanted. **

**Also, I'm pulling the _Kill Bill _series. Volume one is the question and volume two will be the answer.**

**Don't forget to vote! It ends tonight!**


	5. Maria and George meet, Adam's back

**Once again, your resident writer comes at you again with another explosive chapter. I must warn you, it's really shocking and degrading! And I'm gonna twist one up in this chapter so brace yourselves and happy reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: The votes have been tallied and the winner is...Raw's resident backstage announcer Maria Kanellis!**

_**Later on that night, before the show...**_

Throughout the day, George Michael had become reacquainted with the superstars and the divas of the company. He was having a blast and he felt at ease with everyone.

While he was talking to Lisa and Randy, a woman caught his eye. She was talking to Amy and Trish and her smile radiated the room. She was wearing a blue jacket, blue leather pants and black stilettos. Her long brown/blonde hair was loose and her face was a natural glow. George was immediately smitten with the woman.

"George, what are you looking at?" Lisa asked, waving her hands in his face.

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her. "Nothing, darling."

She wasn't fooled one bit. "Nothing, huh? So staring at Maria is nothing, huh?"

"I wasn't looking at her!" he exclaimed.

Randy smirked. "Yeah, right. Face it, man. You're smitten with her."

"Even if I was, which I am not by the way, she wouldn't be caught dead with a 42-year-old guy like me," George admitted.

"Will you let that go? May-December romances are at an all time high right now. Most women today would love to be with someone older than them. Most men would love to have an older woman. Think about it, older people could some young guns a thing or two," Lisa said with a smile.

George looked at Maria, who was smiling. She was beautiful. Maybe Lisa was right. In today's world, you do have to take risks in order to get the person you want.

"I say go for it," Randy responded.

"I agree with my handsome husband. Go talk to her. I know Maria. She's sweet and kind. Just go for it, man," Lisa said with a grin.

George returned their smiles. Oh, he was _definitely_ going for it.

X

"Who is that sexy man talking to Lisa and Randy?" Maria asked when she looked at him seductively.

Amy smiled. "Oh, him? That's George Michael."

"George Michael? The George Michael? As in _I Want Your Sex _and _Father Figure _George Michael?" Maria asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. That's him," Trish said with a giggle.

"I can't believe this! I take it you two know him so well," Maria said, still looking shocked.

"He's one of our best friends. Trish and I are also big fans of his. We have all his albums. He's one of the best singers we'd ever heard," Amy explained.

"Not to mention he's one of the sexiest men in the world," Trish reminded Amy.

"Wow! I never knew. Gosh, you two are so lucky," Maria smiled.

"Amy also know the members of Boyz II Men," Trish said with a smile.

"Are you serious? I love them! I have all their albums! Ames, you're so lucky!" Maria exclaimed.

Amy just laughed.

"So, is George married?" Maria asked.

Amy wrapped her arm around Maria's shoulder. "If you must know, he's single, he's a widower and he's actually in your league. He's Greek."

"Just like me," Maria said with a grin. "Should I go up there and talk to him?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, he was checking you out, Maria. Go and talk to him. It's obvious you like him," Trish said, encouraging her friend.

"You know what? I will!" Maria said before she walked towards him.

Randy and Lisa left, which left them standing alone. Maria blushed with fever while George looked down on the floor, shifting around with his feet.

"How are you, love?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'm Maria, by the way," she said as she extended her hand to shake.

He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. She shivered when he kissed her hand.

"I'm George," he answered. He never let go of her hand.

"I know who you are. I'm a big fan of your music. Amy and Trish told me all about you," Maria said with a smile.

"You're an announcer, right?" George asked while they sat down on the crate.

"Backstage announcer. I was in the Diva Search contest but I came up short on the $250, 000. But, Vince saw something in me that he liked so he offered me a job. And things have been peachy for me ever since," Maria explained.

_I like her already, _George thought with a smile.

"I heard you're a widower. How did that happen?" she asked.

"My wife died in a car crash last year. She gave me twin daughters. I'm raising them alone. I really loved her so much," George said. He fought the tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Maria said while she placed her arm on his shoulder.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked as he hopped off the crate and helped her down.

"You mean, like, after the show?" she was confused.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me? I would love to get to know you better," he said with a grin.

To his surprise, she leaped in his arms and kissed him, even though her lips were closed. George just wrapped his arms around his waist and responded naturally. When Maria opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside, she nearly died.

If it weren't for Amy screaming hysterically down the hall, he would've threw her down on the floor and make love to her like crazy.

Maria suddenly pulled away. "Why is Amy screaming like that?"

"I don't know. Shall we find out?" George asked, looking confused.

The two left, hand in hand.

X

"I can't believe this shit!" Amy exclaimed.

Hunter took her in his arms and cradled her against his chest. She cried. How did this happen? Who would do something like that? She thought it was destroyed.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm really sorry," Hunter said, sorrow in his voice.

Just then, George, Maria and Trish barged in, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"Ames, why were you screaming like that?" Trish asked.

Amy pointed at the laptop computer. On the screen were images of her being raped by Snitsky from last year. Images for the whole world to see.

"What the hell?" Maria ranted.

"Oh, my God! Trish exclaimed with fury in her eyes.

"I can't believe this! Who in their right mind would do something like that?" George asked. He was pissed off as well.

"It could be someone who has a personal vendetta against her. Or, maybe Snitsky did it," Trish revealed.

It doesn't matter. Tonight, in the ring, Amy's gonna address the situation. She's gonna tell the world that she was not a slut and whoever did this will pay with his blood.

X

"I wanna set the record straight tonight! That footage of me and Snitsky from last year ended up on the internet. As you all know, my deceased ex-boyfriend, Adam Copeland a.k.a. Edge, taped the whole thing because I had to 'service' Snitsky after they won the tag match. He threatened to sell the tape to a production company if I break up with him. My husband managed to destroy the tape, along with several other copies but I guess this one managed to not get destroyed. I will say this: I'm not a slut nor a whore and nor will I ever be. The person responsible for this situation will be fired on the spot and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law!" Lita screamed into the microphone.

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer. She was glad they were still behind her all the way.

"As for Snitsky, he's not a problem since Mr. McMahon fired him right after I told him what happened!" she screamed.

The crowd cheered again.

"I just wanna say that I won't let that tape get the best of me. I will continue to do what I do best and that is to please you all. Good night and have a good time!" Lita said before she slammed the microphone.

Just as she was about to climb out of the ring, the arena suddenly went dark. Getting scared, she stepped back inside and saw different lights flying all over. She sank down on the mat and wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shaking.

"Lita," a deep male voice said on the speakers.

When the lights came back on again, she looked around and found no one standing on the ramp.

"Lita," the voice said again.

_What is that voice? Why is he saying my name like this? _She thought. Her heart was racing and her body was beginning to break down in fear.

"Lita, if you're listening, I want you to know that I'm not dead. I'm alive and well and I'm coming for you. It won't be long, my love. I'm back!" the voice said again before the speakers exploded.

_This can't be happening! He's dead! He's supposed to be dead! _She thought with tears falling from her eyes. The whole room was silent; some of the fans were confused, the others were in fear.

For Lita-Amy, this was just the beginning.

**Uh-oh!** **This is getting good! Stay tuned in the next chapter because two people will make love, Amy reveals the truth to Hunter and Adam get close for the comfort, if you know what I mean!**

**I already came up with a new title for volume 2. It will be called _Vengeance: The Return Of Adam Copeland Vol. 2_.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**


	6. Too close for the comfort

**Hello again! It's your favorite writer. This chapter will be intense and a little bit shocking so brace yourselves and happy reading!**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: I'm gonna tackle the issue of rape in this story. I know it's a touchy subject because some of my friends have been through it. They have survived and hopefully this chapter will shed some light on some of you who may have experienced the trauma.**

**Also, for and George Michael fans out there (if they are any fans at all), I know he's gay. In my current (and future) stories, he's gonna tangle with women. **

_**An hour after the show...**_

"I feel so bad for Ames. Who was that saying her name on the speakers?" Maria asked.

"Beats me. Whoever it is, he really has it in for her," George said.

They were walking towards her hotel room after having a romantic dinner at a local Greek restaurant. The remainder of the night has been filled with emotion and fear. Ever since the voice came up on the speakers, calling out to Amy, things have been tense around everyone.

Vince told the superstars after the show in a quick meeting to stay together at all times, even if they are going home for a couple of days. Superstars and road agents are to travel in packs and they even stay in each other's homes if needed be.

Amy have been in fear ever since the footage came up on the internet and the person coming up on the speakers, saying he's not dead and he's coming back to get her. Immediately, she knew who that person was but she decided not to tell anyone about it. At least, not yet.

When Maria and George arrived at the door to her room, he took her hand into his and smiled. Despite what happened earlier, he had a good time with the sexy looking diva.

"I had a very good time with you tonight, George. I hadn't had a good time in ages," Maria said, breaking the silence.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, causing her to shiver.

"It was my pleasure, darling. I love being around you," George said with a smile.

She loved being around him, too, but she was not sure whether or not she wants to pursue a relationship with the pop star. In fact, she hasn't been in any relationship since what her ex-fiancee did to her last year.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

Maria snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."

"About?"

"Something that happened to me," she revealed.

"You know you can tell me, darling. If you don't want to, I understand," he said with a grin.

She opened the door. "Would you like to come in for a nightcap? I have champagne."

"I would like that," he said as they stepped inside.

Maria dropped her keys on the table and went to the mini bar. There, she pulled out two champagne glasses and a bottle of Kabel.

"So, darling. Tell me what happened with you last year," George suggested while he sat down on the sofa.

After filling the glasses up with the bubbly liquid, she went over to where he was seated at and handed him a glass. Then, she sat down next to him.

She then cleared her throat. "Well, I was engaged to this man named Carl. Our wedding was a month away when I found out he cheated on me with his ex-wife. She was also pregnant with his child. I was extremely devastated and I called things off. But, he refused to let me go. One time, he came home drunk and got real physical with me...

"_What are you doing, Carl? You shouldn't be here," Maria said firmly._

_Carl stumbled inside her home. He was drunk, mean and bitter. Ever since she called off her wedding due to him sleeping with his ex-wife, he's been taking his anger and frustration out of his family._

"_You have to go, Carl," Maria stated._

"_I don't have to go anywhere, woman. This is my home, too," Carl said as he laid down on the couch._

"_No, you lost it all when you slept with Laura. I want you gone. Go back to her and your child!" she ranted._

"_I don't want her and I don't want our baby. She can get an abortion as far as I'm concerned. I want you, Maria. Leaving me was a mistake and you know it!" he yelled as he stood up and approached her with evil intentions._

"_Just stay away from me, Carl. You're starting to scare me," Maria said, backing away from him with panic in her voice._

_He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. With fury lurking in his eyes, he was gonna make her pay for breaking up with him._

"_You're mine, baby," he said. "You're gonna be my wife whether you like it or not!"_

"_Leave me alone, Carl!" she screamed._

_That pissed him off. He reached over and slapped her hard, knocking her down. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom._

"_Please let me go!" Maria pleaded when they reached the room._

_Carl scooped her up and threw her on the bed. She tried to get away but he slapped her again and pinned her body down. _

"_Stop it!" she cried while he ripped her clothes off._

"_You made me do this, Maria. You should've never broke up with me. I don't like to be rejected. Now, you're gonna know what it feels like," Carl said as he removed his own clothes._

"_Please don't do this! It doesn't have to be this way!" she cried again but her pleas fell to deaf ears._

"_I'm taking back what's mine, Maria. And you're gonna help me," he said with a evil grin on his face._

_He moved on top of her and pinned her arms over her head. Maria let the tears fall from her eyes when he slid inside of her. Up and down, he grunted while he pounded deeper and deeper inside. Blood was gushing out of her mouth and the core of her throbbed with pain. Soon, blood was gushing out in between her legs._

_She just couldn't fight anymore._

_When it was all said and done, Carl had an orgasm. He withdrew himself from her body but he pulled her in his arms and kissed forehead gently. Maria was too scared to move._

"_I love you, Maria. I'm so glad we're back together. Let's start planning our wedding again," Carl said before he fell asleep._

_Not wasting any time, with tears falling from her eyes, she climbed out of bed and reached for the phone. Dialing the number, she needed to get away from her ex once and for all._

"_911, how may I help you?" a receptionist asked when she picked up the phone._

_With more tears falling from her eyes, Maria hesitated for a moment before she spoke in a soft, unsure voice, "my ex-fiancee raped me..."_

"What happened to him?" George asked, looking upset.

"He's in jail. He got 25 years to life. As for Laura, she gave birth to a baby boy. She named him Preston. She told me she's gonna raise him by herself," Maria said before she broke down and cried.

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. His heart went out to this woman. She had been through so much and kept it inside for so long. It still haunted her day after day.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish I could've did something about it," he said.

"You are doing something. You're here," she said before she reached up and pulled him down for a deep, passionate kiss. George was shocked she made such a bold move but he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Their tongues batted against each other. He moved his hands up and cupped her breasts. She moaned in his mouth when he caressed her swollen, sore nipples through the shirt she wore. She was losing control.

When they pulled apart, Maria was breathing heavily. George stared at her with wonder in his eyes. Not since Alicia has another woman capture his heart in a short matter of time.

"Wow," he said softly.

"Wow is right. I'm surprised," she said with a smile.

Then, to her shock, he leaned over and kissed her again. She gladly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Without warning, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He didn't know what he was thinking but he didn't care. He wanted this woman more than anything in the world.

"I want you, Maria," George admitted.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I want you, too."

"I have protection. I know you're not ready for a child right now," he said before he placed on the middle of the bed. She reached out for him. She ached for him to make love to her. It's been so long since she longed for a man's touch.

"Don't make me wait," Maria whispered.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't," he said before he took his place beside her on the bed.

She melted in his arms when he kissed her again. She felt his tongue entering her mouth while he began removing her clothes. His hand ran soothingly over her exposed stomach, thighs, legs, feet, breasts and arms. She melted under his tender touch.

Before long, she was naked. George watched in wonder of her beautiful form. She was flawless and perfect.

"Am I the only one who's gonna be naked here?" Maria asked while she giggled.

"Sorry," George mumbled before he removed his own clothes and stood before her naked and aroused, much to her delight.

He climbed back in the bed and took her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her with such a restrained passion. She reached down and, with her hand, caressed him slowly and gently.

He groaned from her gently touch. He reached over and retrieved a condom packet from the night table. After opening it and sliding it on his throbbing erection, he moved on top of her. She opened her legs for him, ready for his love assault.

"Do you know how much I care for you, Maria?" George said before he slid inside of her slowly.

She gasped as she felt him going all the way in. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and relished the sensual moment. No words could describe the pop icon making sweet love to her.

"I don't care for you, George. I love you," Maria moaned. Fresh tears were falling from her eyes.

"I love you, too, darling," he said.

For the first time in over a year, she found true love.

X

"Adam's alive," Amy said as they walked inside their hotel room.

With Angie in his arms, Hunter looked at his wife with shock. He laid their daughter down on the bed, then he took her by the arm and led her into the living room.

"What the hell you mean Adam's not dead, baby? He was killed in prison!" he exclaimed.

"They never found the body," she revealed.

"What happened?" he asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"Turns out he wanted me to believe he was dead. I found out he had some help breaking out. I didn't wanna believe it at first, but when he said that he was alive and he was coming back for me, that's when it clicked," she explained.

"So, you're saying he could anywhere," he said, looking surprised.

"Exactly. And that's why I don't wanna be alone," she said before she broke down and cried.

He took her in his arms and held her close to him. They remained silent for a moment until she noticed a cloth laying on the table.

"Is this yours?" Amy asked as she picked it up and held it out for him to see.

"I don't think so. You know I don't carry a rag with me," Hunter said, his face scrunched up in confusion.

She took a whiff of the cloth, which smelled like lavender. Shocked, she dropped the linen back down on the table.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking in my room.

She looked at him with fury in her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"The son of a bitch been in our room!"

**We're getting to the end of vol. 1. And the next chapter will not be pleasing for some people. Adam attacks one of Amy's friends!**

**Please review!**


	7. One friend attacked, another DEAD!

**We're getting closer and closer to the end. And, I promised someone close to Amy will get attacked. That will come into play with another shocking surprise**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: It's gonna be pretty graphic in this chapter so beware. Also, I'm pulling another surprise twist in this one.**

_**The next day...**_

"_I don't care for you, George. I love you," Maria moaned. Fresh tears were falling from her eyes._

"_I love you, too, darling," he said._

_For the first time in over a year, she found true love..._

Wrapped up in a long white sheet, a naked Maria slept soundly. A smile crept up on her face as she recalled what happened the night before. Who knew revealing her shameful past would lead to mind blowing lovemaking?

The door opened, which caused her to sit up. Assuming it was George, she unwrapped herself from the covers, awaiting for some more furious lovemaking. But, when the person stepped inside, she covered herself back up and looked at him with shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maria asked, panicking.

Adam smiled while he leered over her naked body. "My, my, my. Aren't we getting some?"

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

He leaned down and began pulling the cover away from her body. When he yanked the fabric away, he grinned.

"You did get some last night, huh? Who's the lucky man?" Adam asked. He could feel the bulge in his pants.

"I don't have to tell you," she snapped again.

He grabbed her by her arms and yanked her up towards him. She looked in his eyes and saw a man ready to kill.

"Okay. Maybe you can tell me where Amy is," he said. He was staring at her breasts.

"I'm not telling you where she is. She hates you and so do I," Maria said, anger boiling in her veins.

"Wrong answer," he said before he slapped her, which caused her to fall back down on the bed.

"Bastard," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" he snapped.

"I SAID BASTARD!" she yelled.

"Big mistake," he said before he pinned her down on the mattress.

"Get off me!" Maria screamed.

"Not until you tell me where Amy is, Maria," Adam suggested.

"I don't where she is. She don't tell anyone where she goes. You of all people should know how private she is!" she exclaimed.

He slapped her again, causing the blood to gush out of her mouth. She struggled to get away from him but he held her down tightly and straddled her.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that. You see, since I can't get to Amy, at least not yet, you're the next best thing. Since you won't tell me where she is, I'll just have to take the information away from you," he said before he started tugging his pants down.

"I don't think my husband would appreciate you being here," Maria revealed.

He stopped in his tracks and looked at her in disbelief. "Husband?" he asked.

"That's right. George and I got married this morning," she said with a smile. Then she showed him her gold wedding band to prove her point.

To her relief, he released her and zipped his pants back up. She reached down and got her clothes from the floor and began putting them on.

"You married that fag? The so-called pop icon? How did it happen? You don't even know him!" Adam exclaimed.

"I do know that I love him and he loves me," she said with a smile.

But, her smile faded away when he picked up a bottle of cleaning solution from the table.

"Would he still love you if I hurled this at your ugly ass?" Adam asked. His face was an expression of emptiness.

Maria grew worried. "Don't do this, Adam. You used to be a good person. What happened?"

"Amy left me. That's what happened," he said with bitterness lurching in his throat.

She moved to get off the bed but he grabbed her ankle and yanked her towards him. With no emotion on his face, he hurled the solution right in her face.

Maria screamed out in pain as he left. That's one mission he accomplished today. Now, he's gotta take care of Amy's other friend.

X

Amy couldn't believe her ex was in her friend's room. Sitting in one of those hard chairs, she laid her head against Hunter's chest as she, her husband, George, Trish and Andrew waited for Maria's condition.

When he came back into his hotel room and found his wife screaming out in pain, his heart was broken in two. Adam had scarred her so badly just when things were going great for him. Well, he's gonna stay by her side, no matter what.

"I can't believe Adam would do this to her. Maria didn't do anything to him," Amy cried.

George looked at her with bloodshot eyes. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"You ain't the only one, man. We all wanna kill him. He's gonna wish he was dead when we get our hands on him sooner or later." Hunter fumed.

"What I wanna know is how did he avoid death?" Andrew asked, looking confuse.

Amy sighed deeply. "He was never dead. He wanted us to believe he was dead. Turns out, he got some help. Now, he's after me. He's taking out the people I love."

Just then, the doctor came by them, holding a pad in his hand and he had a sorrow look on his face. The group stood up and looked at him nervously.

"How's she doing?" George asked immediately.

"Maria's a very lucky woman. She only suffered first degree burns over 10 percent of her face. She'll be able to heal in no time," the doctor said.

Amy sighed in relief as she went into Hunter's arms.

"But, I do have some bad news about another patient. Any of you know Michelle McCool?" he asked.

"Yes. She's a good friend of ours," Amy said, looking confused.

"Well, she was brought here. She was stabbed over 100 times with a butcher's knife. She lost a whole lot of blood. I'm sad to say that she died earlier," the doctor said, his voice cracking.

"NO!" Amy screamed as she slid down on the floor. Hunter and George got her up and sat her down on a chair. She was crying hysterically as Trish wrapped her arms around her body and tried to comfort her as much as she can.

"I'll leave you alone for a while," the doctor said before he turned and walked away.

Hunter leaned down and wiped the tears away from Amy's brown eyes. He took her in his arms and held her tightly as she cried on his shirt, which got soaked.

"Why Michelle had to die? She didn't do anything to him. Hell, she barely knew him at all!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Hunter said. He was very caring and soothing.

Just then, a nurse came their way, holding a piece of paper in her hand. Amy stopped crying and allowed her husband to pick her up.

"Are you Amy Helmsley?" she asked.

Amy just nodded her head. She was in no mood to speak.

"Someone wanted me to make sure you read this," she said as she handed Amy the letter.

She walked away a moment later. When the others gathered around her, Amy opened the letter and read the note.

_My beautiful Ames,_

_I had to take care of Michelle. She was asking too many questions. She won't bother us anymore._

_It won't be long before we're together again. _

_I love you always._

_Adam._

_P.S. Maria got lucky. I'm coming after Hunter next._

Amy dropped the letter and looked down on the floor in shock. She knew Adam killed Michelle but he's gotta come after her husband now? She don't if the drama will ever end.

"Baby, what's wrong? What did the letter say?" Hunter asked when he saw the worried look on her face.

She looked at her husband with tears falling from her eyes. She loved him so much. She doesn't wanna lose him.

"Adam's coming after you," she choked.

**Chapter eight is the moment you all will dread! I hope you don't hate me for it because Amy will finally come face to face with her psycho ex-boyfriend!**

**I just wanna go on record to say that what happens to Amy in this story will continue in the next in _Vengeance._**

**Please review!**


	8. Shots ring out in the arena

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, this is the moment you all have been dreading for. And it's not gonna be pretty. I will say that in the next chapter will lead to volume 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**Author's note: This chapter will be graphic and gory so beware and happy reading!**

_**Two weeks later...**_

The news of Michelle McCool death shocked everyone in sight.

Not since Matt Hardy's death had everyone being affected so deeply by the death of a sweet diva. So many superstars and divas had refused to come to work all together because Michelle was so loved and respected and she was like a sister to everyone.

Even though Amy was mourning the loss of her good friend, she had bigger and more terrible things to worry about. Like having to deal with the fact that her ex-boyfriend was back in the picture. She knew Adam killed her friend. She also knew he had something to do with her ex-boyfriend's death.

Will she ever be free of him? Will she ever be happy with her life?

Holding Angelina in her arms, Amy cried in silent. Hunter was in the ring for his match so she was alone. Trish was back at home because of her pregnancy and Maria was being nursed back to health.

_When will this all end? _She thought while she cried. _When will I ever be happy? How can I be happy when one bad thing after another happens to me and my friends? I lost Matt, I lost Michelle, I lost my mother! _

She was startled when she head someone scream for help. With Angie in her arms, she ran out of her locker room and headed for the arena. But she stopped in her tracks when she saw George Michael lying on the floor, blood gushing out of the back of his head. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she saw Maria kneeling down beside her fallen husband and held his hand.

"What happened?" Amy asked when she approached her best friend slowly.

"He-he hit George with a baseball bat!" Maria exclaimed as she cradled her husband's head in her blood soaked hands.

"Who?" Amy asked. She was stunned to see him like this.

"Adam! I saw him with my own two eyes!" Maria revealed.

Amy looked around the hallway. "Do you know where he went?" she asked.

"Last time I checked, he was heading into the arena. I think he's gonna go after Hunter," Maria said.

Amy sat Angie down on the floor. "Keep an eye out for my daughter. I'm gonna go save my husband!"

She took off without a second to lose.

X

"Give me back my woman, asshole!" Adam yelled into the microphone.

Hunter was shocked to see his wife's ex-boyfriend standing right in front of him. Ames was right. Adam was alive and well.

"You're gonna have to get through me if you want Amy back!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm gonna get her back! You had no business messing with her in the first place. You stuck your big nose in my business where it didn't belong. I'm gonna have to take you out!" Adam said before he pulled out a gun.

"Adam! Don't do this!" a female voice called out to him.

Adam and Hunter were shocked to see Amy running down the ramp, tears falling from her eyes. When she climbed into the ring, she immediately leaped into Hunter's arms.

"Don't kill my husband, Adam! He didn't take me away from you! I went to him willingly," Amy cried.

"Bullshit!" Adam ranted. "He stole you away from me! We're supposed to be married. Angelina's supposed to be my daughter!"

"Adam, you need to get some help. Yes, I loved you at one point but I love my husband. He makes me happy. He completes me. Why can't you accept that?" Amy asked. Her face was filled with sorrow.

"Because you're mine. You'll always be mine. So now, I'm gonna have to kill Hunter!" Adam said before he pointed the gun right at Hunter.

Amy jumped right in front of Hunter and stared right at her ex.

"Don't do this, Adam. You're not that kind of person," she said softly.

"If you don't want me to kill your _husband, _say you'll come back to me. Say you'll marry me and bear my children. Say you love me still," Adam said. He held the gun firmly in his hands.

For a moment, she was torn. She didn't want to see her husband die but she didn't want to go back with her ex. She looked back and saw Hunter nodding his head.

"Go back to him, Ames. I understand how you feel. I love you," he said before he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," she said before she disengaged herself from his arms and slowly began to walk towards Adam.

Adam grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Then, he looked at Hunter with a evil smile on his face.

"You did the right thing, man. Now, we will go and be happy together. Don't worry about Angie. I'll let you continue to be her father," Adam said before he and Amy walked away.

But, as soon as his back was turned, Hunter immediately jumped on his back, causing Adam to release Amy from his grip. She crawled towards the corner of the ring and watched her husband and her ex fight over the gun.

When the gun was out of reach, she wasted no time and grabbed it just as Adam started punching Hunter in his face.

"Get off of him!" she yelled.

Adam looked up and saw her holding the gun. He quickly got up and backed away.

"Amy, are you really gonna shoot me?" Adam asked, looking scared.

Tears were falling from her eyes. "I don't know. I don't even wanna look at you. I can't stand the man who has hurt me and my friends. You killed Michelle, you killed Matt, you killed your wife and you broke my heart. You hurt two of my best friends, not to mention you killed my unborn child!"

"I had to! The baby ruined our lives. I didn't wanna be tied down to a child," Adam said.

"You didn't have to. I was gonna raise the baby with Hunter if you didn't want it. But you had to ruin it," she cried.

He lunged at her, grabbing the gun from her hand. She struggled to keep it away from him but by the time she did, shots rang out.

Amy looked down and saw blood splattered all over her clothes. When she lifted her shirt up, she saw two bullet holes in her stomach. Feeling woozy, she fell down on the mat and then she passed out.

X

_**Hours later, at the hospital...**_

Lying in the bed, Amy slowly began to wake up and looked at her surroundings. She knew why she was here. Moments ago, she was fighting with Adam to retrieve the gun she stole from him but he shot her twice.

She winced in pain when she tried to sit up. But, she cried out in agony and she ended up laying back down on the bed. Tears were falling from her brown eyes.

_Why did he do this? _Amy thought before she felt her eyes close. Sleep have taken over her.

But, what she didn't know is that Adam was waiting in the dark; ready to take her away from the clutches of her husband.

**The next chapter will be the end of volume one. Let's just say Adam found a way to get Amy away from Hunter!**

**Please review!**


	9. Adam's plan finally worked!

**And we have come to the end of volume one. I really wanna thank you all for supporting me through this journey. This has become one of my favorites and I really wanna thank you all for bashing Edge (LOL)! So enjoy and remember, Adam will finally get Amy in this chapter!**

**Anyway, be on the lookout for volume two in the next several days. **

**Enjoy this last chapter now...then get mad at me later (LOL)!**

**Author's note: I'm making this kinda chapter short so I can prepare for volume two. Bare with me on this. I know what I'm doing.**

_**One week later, at the hospital...**_

_Why do I feel so dizzy? _Amy asked. She looked around her hospital room like she was hallucinating. Different colors popped up in her eyes and her brain scrambled into a million pieces. What was happening to her?

She knew why she was here. Adam shot her. But, she sacrificed her own life to protect her husband's.

Speaking of her husband, she didn't remember Hunter being here. She did hear a man's voice but she didn't know if it was Hunter's. Amy was so knocked out from the gunshot wounds that even having her husband in here seemed to be a mile away in her mind.

_If Hunter was here, I wish he could come back, _she thought before she took a swig of water in her hand, not knowing that it was poisoned with pills that would cause you to lose your memory.

Amy put the glass back down on the table and felt her eyes getting ready to close. Not able to fight anymore, sleep consumed her.

Unbeknownst to her, Adam was hiding in her closet, waiting to take her away.

X

"Is my husband gonna be okay?" Maria asked the doctor.

"George will be fine. We were able to sew up the cut on the back of his head. He'll make a full recovery," he said before he left.

Maria pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down. She then took George's hand into hers and silently thanked God for sparing her husband's life. In just a short matter of time, she loved the pop star so much. He welcomed her into his life with open arms and gave her all the love and respect she needed.

Maria also had grown to love George's twin daughters. Gina and Gabrielle absolutely loved the Greek goddess and even started calling her 'mommy' just after she met them. Maria loved being in the mother role. Now that George will be able to recover, she can have a child of her own.

"Darling? Is that you?" George asked as he woke up slowly.

She looked at her husband with a smile on her face. She was so happy he was able to speak.

"Yes, baby. It's me. I'm so glad you're okay," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Adam attacked you with a baseball bat. He hit the back of your head really hard. You have a deep cut. Luckily, they were able to sew it up," she explained.

"What happened to Ames?"

She sighed deeply. "He shot her twice in the arena. She took a bullet for Hunter."

George snorted in disgust. "I can't believe he would do this to her. And he claimed he loves her."

"Believe me, he's not done yet. I wonder what he has up on his sleeve this time ." Maria sighed.

"Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't hurt Amy again. She's already been through enough with the bastard."

X

"I'm here to see my wife, please," Hunter said when he approached the front desk.

"Sure. Just follow me," the nurse said before she grabbed her pad and walked away.

Feeling nervous, he followed her. Holding a bouquet of flowers, he hoped she remembered him well. After the gunshot wound she took from her ex, he doubted if she remembered anything.

"Do you smell that?" the nurse asked when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Hunter stopped the smell the smoke. He looked around and saw smoke coming out of Amy's room.

"Oh, my God. Her room's on fire!" he exclaimed before he grabbed a chair and barged inside.

Sure enough, the room was on fire. Everything was burned to a crisp. Even though there was so much smoke in the air, he could see two figures on the outside. Desperate, he raced through the fire and crashed through the window, surprised to see he didn't get hurt.

Laying on the ground, he saw a man carrying a woman to his car. The woman had red hair and a tattoo on her left shoulder. The man had blonde hair and has a tattoo on his right shoulder.

Hunter knew who they were.

Adam was taking Amy away from him!

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled as he got up and ran towards the car, just as Adam put Amy in the front seat.

Just as Hunter was about to get to his wife, more fire emerged from the ground, setting him back towards a pick up truck. By the time he got up and started running for the car, Adam took off into the night, leaving him distraught and defeated.

_I can't believe this. I let her down. I promised I would protect her within every ounce of my being but I failed. Not anymore. I will get Amy back in my arms. Or I'll die trying, _Hunter thought with anger boiling in his veins.

He took off running towards his car. He hoped and prayed that he's doing the right thing.

X

_**Three days later, up in Toronto, Ontario, Canada...**_

Amy woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding. She didn't know where she was or who she came with. All she remembered that she was in the hospital, recovering from her gunshot wound and she drank a glass of water. Next thing she knew, she passed out.

She bolted up on the bed when she saw a male figure stepping out of the bathroom, wearing a fluffy bathrobe. She didn't know whether or not she should be scared because she was another man's home without her knowledge.

"Do I know you?" she asked softly.

He nodded his head before he sat next to her on the bed.

"Yes, Amy. You know me very well," he said with a smile.

"What's your name? Do you and I have any relationship at all?" she asked.

"My name is Adam. Adam Copeland. And yes, we do have a relationship," he said before he took her in his arms.

"How do you know my name?" Amy asked. She just wanted to know how he knew her so well.

"You told me when we met six years ago. We both work for the same company. I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful face. I had to make you my wife," Adam explained with a smile.

She was shocked. "Did you say that you was gonna make me your wife?" she asked, looking shocked.

"I did make you my wife, baby. We're married, Ames. You're Mrs. Adam Copeland. And we're expecting a child together," he said with a evil smile on his face.

With tears falling from her eyes, she leaned against his, laying her head against his chest.

Adam could only smile. His plan to get Amy back finally worked out.

**Well, there you have it. Volume one is finished. I had to end it with Amy being brainwashed, thinking she's married to Adam. I know you're gonna hate me on this one but trust me, I know exactly what I'm doing. So stay tuned in volume two for the answers. Hope you loved volume one!**

**Please review!**


End file.
